


In This Together

by bulingki



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop, Sympathy Pregnancy, Weight Gain, mpreg Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulingki/pseuds/bulingki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared怀孕了，但除了他的肚子挺了出来以外他一点儿都没变胖，不过好玩儿的是，出于同情目的，Jensen倒是增加了些体重。</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Together

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In This Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995726) by [ObsidianRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance). 



In This Together   
Jared对于孕期不适的那套说法真是厌烦透顶，因为就他自身而言，他觉得自己大部分情况下还是挺适应的。不过既然他说到是大部分情况下，那么麻烦偶尔还是会在他想要把衣裤拉过肚皮的时候体现出来。内裤什么的倒不是大问题，反正他也已经习惯把内裤拉到松松地堆在隆起的小腹下面了。只是他很难找到一件既可以遮住肚子，但穿上去后又不会像个披风一样宽松的上衣。其实如果按照这个标准来讲，他没有一件衣服是合身的。

怀孕并不是个意外，他自认为对于未来的期待和规划不比任何人少，做足了自身的准备，接下来的一切就都该让命运来安排，命里有时终须有，经过孕检显示结果是阳性后，他和Jensen终于也走上了为人父母的道路。

之前每次Jared想起怀孕，他的脑子里就自动跳出电视剧里那些孕妇整天抱怨的“晨吐、喜怒无常、体重飙增、心理不适应”等一系列症状，所以他早早就为这一切做好了准备，不过等到他真的怀孕了，这些情况一个都没按他和Jensen设想的剧本儿来，当然他有时候会有点小恶心，不过只要一会会儿就好了，哦他可能还会有些喜怒无常，但一般也只发生在找不到合适衬衫穿的时候。

真正给他造成了一定程度上意想不到冲击的，其实是心理上的不适应。拜托，养育一个宝宝？这可不是随便说说的。目前来看，他和Jensen的小宝贝下定决心让Jared除了肚子以外其他一切都保持正常。自从他怀孕六个月以来，Jared的腹部就变得十分巨大，整个鼓鼓地坐落在他身体前方。宝宝好像突然开始不断长大，放佛有人把一个不断膨胀的篮球放在了他肚子上一样。这虽然听上去挺不真实的，但是只要看一眼Jared赤裸的身体——因为他一件合身的衣服也没有——就足以发现这大肚子真的不能再真了。腹部的皮肤紧紧绷着，Jared能感觉到宝宝每一个微小的动作。

Jared是个没衣服穿的巨大的可怜虫。

他曾经引以为傲的体格现在也和他作对，除了肚子他身体的其余躯干部分看着又瘦又窄，像是会淹没在所有能遮住他肚子的布料里。因为他的身高，所有衬衫都不能长到遮住他巨大的隆起，有时候衬衫下摆反而会被肚子推挤得更高，衬托出圆滚滚的腹部。

他知道自己肚子里住了一个近乎完美的小人儿，是他和Jensen的爱情结晶，感受他一天天在肚子里长大的过程温暖着Jared，但这也同样让他想哭。怀孕已经让他十分疲惫，他觉得自己就像一个试图用身体偷运西瓜的大傻蛋。

他也厌倦了人们在他离预产期还有一个月的时候到处大惊小怪地觉得他的肚子会爆炸。

这整整一个月，他依然继续拖着不舒服的大肚子四处找衣服穿。

宝宝踢了他一脚，Jared痛得瑟缩了然后一下把手放到背后撑着腰做出个可笑的老古董姿势。他把不适应的感觉随着呼吸排解了出来，看着镜子里的自己慢慢把背向后弓去却沮丧地发现这样只是让肚子看起来更大：“我的上帝啊，大宝贝你看起来就像个大水泡。”Jared试着为自己的大肚子辩解两句，可最后他还是摇摇头放弃了这个想法。

在去浴室的路上，他听见Jensen喊着问他想不想来吃点儿午饭。“当然！那可是洒满多力多滋（Doritos）的花生酱三明治！”他朝Jensen大喊回去，试图通过午饭逃避一会儿现状来缓解自己的心情。

当他最终走下楼梯时上半身还是赤裸的，他发现Jensen吮吸着手指挑了挑眉。

“是多力多滋。”Jensen强调道，举着手秀出他被那些膨化食品染成橘色的手指，“这个奶酪玉米片的味道尝起来超级棒！”他含着一根手指看着Jared赤裸的身体挑了下眉：“没有一件合适的？”

“你说呢？”Jared沮丧地说完，扑通一声把自己扔进餐桌前的椅子里去。他把两只手都放在肚子中间，即便刚刚他还很恼火，现在也不由自主地带着爱意和沉醉的心理轻轻摩挲着鼓胀的肚皮。这孩子似乎特别喜欢喜欢他这样做，立刻激烈地踢了两下给了他回应。Jared不舒服地叹口气，集中精力揉着孩子的拳脚着陆的地方。

“宝宝踢你了？”Jensen放下两个三明治和一包打开的多力多滋紧挨着Jared坐下了。

“是啊。”Jared有气无力地回答。他又叹了口气，低头瞅着肚皮上因为宝宝的拳打脚踢出现的各种变化。他看到Jensen的手慢慢伸了过来，充满爱意地托起他圆鼓鼓的肚子。“嗨，你是想用你漂亮的手指在我身上标记领地吗？”Jared朝Jensen笑笑就直奔自家丈夫做的三明治，Jensen毫无压力地为他准备好了一切，他这几个月以来各种稀奇古怪的癖好已经使Jensen对他的要求轻车熟路，但Jared仍然觉得Jensen十分了不起，他甚至对Jay的每种奇怪口味都进行了尝试。一开始Jensen只是好奇这些奇怪的食物搭配怎么可能尝起来美味，现在这已经逐渐变成他俩在Jared怀孕期间的一种默契团结了。所以尽管有时候Jared因为有了宝宝而感到些许不适，但他依旧因为自己丈夫散发的种种爱意而倍感温暖。

“该死的这儿当然属于我啦！在你肚子里的可是咱俩的宝宝，但总有人喜欢盯着你的肚子看，我可不想让他们有任何不该有的想法。”Jensen的笑容看起来特别轻松自然，他顿了顿，换了种比较严肃正经的语气问道：“你感觉还好吗？”

Jared抓住在他肚子上悠悠打转的手说：“是啊，我还行，就是觉得自己很饿而且很胖。”

Jensen哼哼两声：“胖？你那不是胖，你是怀孕了，我才是真的胖了。”他掀起衬衣露出自己的小肚子。

实际上来说，Jared认为Jensen是对的。他丈夫鼓出来的肚子完全是因为胖了而不是像他一样怀了个宝宝。好吧，可能和宝宝还是有一定关系的，如果Jared没怀孕，Jensen大概是不会陪着他一起洗劫冰箱的，大概也不会和他一起整天赖在家里什么也不做。虽然Jensen是明显地增加了一点儿体重，可是Jared觉得自己简直要为这个原因再次坠入爱河了。他帅气的丈夫总是尽最大可能和他保持一致。“唔…Jensen，我觉得你的小肚子有点儿可爱。”他离开椅子把手放在Jensen的肚皮上。

有那么一小会儿，Jensen脸红了，但他朝Jared撅撅嘴掩饰了过去：“这一点儿都不可爱，这简直糟糕透顶……我以前可是有腹肌的。”

“我，也，是。”

“不管怎么样，你毕竟肚子里有个宝宝，但我是确确实实发胖了，这感觉很糟糕！我是说，我以前从没想过弯腰穿袜子和鞋子也会变成一件不太自然的事儿……”Jensen的声音随着Jared别有意味的目光渐渐低了下去。“好吧好吧。”他举起手掌无奈地说：“我的确不能和你比，不过……我们宝宝出生后你的肚子就该恢复正常了，可我的呢，依然如故。”Jensen把手放在自己胃部轻轻摇晃着：“是时候去健身房锻炼了。”

“只要医生说没问题了，我就立刻加入你一起去健身。”事实上Jensen的肚子比起Jared差了十万八千里，他很明白Jensen乐于沉溺在这种浓郁的家庭氛围里，整天陪着他一起享受他们自己的世界，相比起这些幸福，增加点儿体重根本不是个事儿，可他还是默默地在心里给Jensen点了根蜡，如果可以的话，他真想靠过去给Jensen一个吻，但实际上他只是抓起了面前的三明治。享受着又甜又咸的干酪味道在嘴巴里化开，Jared发出一声满足的叹息，如果是一年以前，他可能会制止自己把多力多滋玉米片和花生酱拌在一起的想法，但如今他只奇怪自己为什么不早点儿这么干。他甚至带动Jensen也爱上了这种口味。“还记得当我……”他停顿了一下，因为Jared不知道该怎么表达比较好，他觉得用“崩溃”挺合适的，可他认为自己和Jensen都没必要再重温当时的心情了。Jared不是个特别理性的人，有时候他也对于自己的情绪化感到有些不好意思。现在他就停顿在那个词儿上试图掩饰脑海中的记忆，一边还点点头示意Jensen不用跳过这个话题，Jensen对他的做法无奈又好笑地哼哼了两声。“记得我有了第一条妊娠纹的时候吗？”

“记得，那条妊娠纹大概有这么长。”Jensen的大拇指和食指张开几英寸比划着。

“随便那条纹去吧。现在重点是你当时说过不在乎我是不是会长出更多妊娠纹或者我的肚子能不能恢复到到以前的状态，当然，以后它能消下去是最好的，因为目前来说孕育我们的巨人宝宝已经让我觉得手忙脚乱了。”他又咬了一口三明治撅着嘴巴有些沮丧生气。

“看看现在是谁要安慰谁了。”Jensen调笑着又咬了一口三明治，嘴巴里塞满食物感叹道：“嗯……这味道真是不错。”他停了一会儿咽下食物微笑起来。“你知道，我所说的这一切仍然作数。我爱的是你Jared，我根本不关心其他那些乱七八糟的事情。”Jensen挥了挥手示意Jared不要多想。

“我知道你不介意，我想我也是。”Jared放下手上的三明治，费力地转过身子凑近Jensen直到他们的嘴唇轻轻擦过。在某些时刻，比如现在，他俩就像两台设定好的机器，自然而然、不由自主地就开始接吻。他们迅速地回应着对方，嘴唇相互厮磨着，舌头伸进对方嘴里品尝着花生酱残留的味道。当他俩结束这个吻，他们只分开了不到一英寸的距离，以至于俩人能真切感受到对方脸上的笑意。“所以就这么定了，我们会一起去健身，把身上多出来的重量都甩掉。你和我，咱们一起！”Jared听上去比平时精力充沛了点儿，但其实他现在脑子里有点乱糟糟的。Jensen在他眼里看起来是如此帅气可爱，而且他的嘴唇尝起来也十分美妙。所以就算Jensen胖成了一颗芝士球他都不会在乎。反正他喜欢芝士，Jensen也很喜欢，这一点从Jared舔吻着Jensen嘴角的干奶酪玉米片碎屑来看就很明显了。

Jensen翘起一边嘴角给了Jared一个足以让他融化的，饱含承诺和赞美的微笑。“好啊，我们一起。”Jensen捧住Jared的脸摩挲着，把他拉进另外一个长而温柔的吻里面去。“我爱你，爱你和我们的孩子。但是此时此刻我最爱你为我们和这个家所做的一切。我十分敬畏你，Jay。真的。而且在我眼里，现在的你就算有个像沙滩球一样的肚子也火辣得要命。”Jensen伴随着轻柔的笑声再次亲吻了Jared。

“你自己也挺不错的。”胃又抱怨了起来，Jared不得不把Jensen推开耸了耸肩。“但是现在我们的小沙滩球饿了，所以……等会再亲热？让我先吃点儿？”

“也许等会儿我们可以干点儿接吻以外的事？”Jensen充满希望地说着，拿起装满多力多滋的袋子咯吱咯吱嚼了几片。

“把那个给我。”Jared说着伸出手去成功从他丈夫那里抢来了袋子。他傻笑着吃了一片玉米片：“也许是可以做点儿接吻以外的事，前提是你能处理得当而且要等我把袋子底部的干奶酪屑也都吃完。接下来，我会带着我令人同情的大肚子，被染成橘红色的嘴唇还有我的全部等着你的吻和你要对我做的其他事儿。”

“这包薯片妥妥地是你的了。”

“你可真是个绅士~”玉米片在Jared嘴里咯吱作响，他咧开嘴笑起来：“爱你，Jen。”

“我也爱你。”

Jared之前沮丧的情绪全被抛到了脑后，就算没衣服穿又能怎样，反正他今天是不打算再出门了。现在他满脑子都是这包零食还有那个深爱自己、支持自己的丈夫。他是这么地幸福和幸运，尽管背疼得要命，而且因为坐姿和他巨大的肚子，他无法拿起面前的三明治。

但这一切都不重要，他的大肚子迟早会消失，Jensen的也是。反正眼下也没法控制，所以他们现在不必要去担心这个。而当务之急是他们很快将会共同抚养一个孩子，至于其他的那都不是个事儿。就让他们随心所欲享受这种美丽的幸福吧~

Fin.


End file.
